marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopia, Pacific Ocean (616)
US. |BoxElementsOfLocation = |BoxPlaceOfBirth = |BoxNotableLocations = *Atlantean Pillar *Bar *The Beach *Cerebra Chamber *Classroom *Command Center *Cyclops' office *Conference Room *Danger Room *Dr Kavita Rao's office *The Hangar *The Lab *Med Bay / Sick Bay / The Infirmary *Mess Hall *New Atlantis (beneath Utopia) *Room 22B (Magma) *The Student Kitchens *Student Quarters *Upper Corridors *X-Brig *X-Club laboratory |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = |Appearances = Cable Cable #022 (2010) Alani and Santo see a picture of Cable and Hope in the Revolutionary War. Chaos War Chaos War #01 (2010) Cloak And Dagger Cloak And Dagger #01 (2010) Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #8 Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Exodus #01 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 805px; width: 154px;" - - - } Dark Reign: The List Dark Reign: The List: X-Men #01 (2009) Namor tells the X-Men about the monster decimating the Atlanteans. They decide to help him by luring it toward Utopia, hiding the Atlanteans half a world away and fighting the beast. After the fight is won, the Atlanteans are transported back to Utopia. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 369px; width: 308px;" - } Dazzler Dazzler #01 (2010) Deadpool Deadpool #016 (2009) Deadpool asks to join the X-Men but Cyclops refuses. After the Mercury's father incident and a talk with Dagger, Cyclops reconsiders Deadpool's proposal. He sends Domino tell him. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 185px; width: 299px;" } Deadpool #017 (2009) Mercury calls his father but he's on TV and this becomes a PR disaster. Domino give Cyclops a report about Deadpool. Cyclops sends Wolverine to deal with him and keep him as far away as possible. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 258px;" - } Doomwar Doomwar #01 (2010) Doomwar #06 (2010) Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #584 (2010) Generation Hope Generation Hope #05 (2011) Cerebra chamber. Clasroom. Bar. Cyclops' office. Generation Hope #06 (2011) Cyclops' office. The Lab. Student Quarters. The Beach. The Student Kitchens. Cerebra Chamber. Nation X Nation X #01 (2010) Nation X #02 (2010) Nation X #03 (2010) Nation X #04 (2010) Necrosha Necrosha X #01 (2009) Blink teleports an army of dead mutants. The X-Brig is hacked and attacked. Then the rest of the island. Angel and Warpath are flying back and bringing Rahne but they crash down. Doug Ramsey leads a team of Hellions and goes after Magma. Destiny contacts Blindfold. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 310px;" - } New Mutants New Mutants #05 (2009) Scott tells Dani that Sam didn't include her in the proposed roster of his team. Magik and Karma are debriefed by Dr Kavita Rao. Madison Jeffries, Dr Nemesis, Rogue and Danger work on cataloguing and controlling Legion's personalities. Roberto tries to flirt with Rogue to his friend's embarrassment. Dani confronts Sam and wins a place in the team.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Mutants_Vol_3_5 New Mutants #06 (2009) Professor Xavier meets the new incarnation of the New Mutants. Doug Ramsey spies on them. Later he attacks them and kills Warlock.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Mutants_Vol_3_6 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 252px;" - } New Mutants #07 (2010) Doug Ramsey and the Hellions fight the New Mutants. Underwater, Warlock seems to revive himself.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Mutants_Vol_3_7 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 185px; width: 446px;" } New Mutants #08 (2010) The New Mutants try to bring Magma to the medical center but need to fight the undead Hellions. Warlock revives and Illyana removes the bad magic in him. In the sick bay, Dr Nemesis inject a product in Magma who wakes up full of power. Warlock destroys the Hellions and removes the infected techno-organic virus from Doug Ramsey who comes to his sense.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Mutants_Vol_3_8 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 419px; height: 186px;" } New Mutants #09 (2010) New Mutants #010 (2010) New Mutants #012 (2010) New Mutants #013 (2010) New Mutants #014 (2010) New Mutants #015 (2010) X-Med Bay. Psylocke Psylocke #01 (2010) Psylocke #04 (2010) Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #515 (2009) Dr Yuriko Takiguchi dies at age 86. The senior staff meet to organize Utopia and learn of the demise. Cyclops leave to San Francisco. A funeral is organized. Magneto shows up.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_515 Uncanny X-Men #516 (2009) Magneto says he comes in peace but Pr Xavier doesn't believe him. Magneto explains his research with The High Evolutionary. Scalphunter's plane asks to land on Utopia. Nightcrawler teleports in to check the cargo and realizes it's a trap.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_516 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 185px; width: 36px;" } Uncanny X-Men #517 (2010) Cyclops shoots the plane. The Predator X attack the island. They're defeated. The Phenix Force leaves the cuckoos. Scalphunter is made prisoner.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_517 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 309px;" - } Uncanny X-Men #518 (2010) Magneto accepts to help the X-Club to stabilize Utopia. Pr Xavier and Cyclops try to do a psychic surgery on Emma Frost. The Void takes control of Cyclops.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_518 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 352px;" - } Uncanny X-Men #519 (2010) Xavier, Emma Frost and Psylocke continue the psychic surgery, now that the Void attacked Cyclops. Cyclops succeeds to emprison the Void in a psychic prison. The X-Club and Magneto power their machines but it won't be enough to keep the island afloat. Beast feels he shouldn't be on Utopia and leaves.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_519 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 129px; height: 184px;" } Uncanny X-Men #520 (2010) Cyclops sends a team to Category:New York City 616 New York City to find the missing Predator X and the origin of the nanites. Beneath Utopia, the atlantean pillar is almost ready. Magneto tells Cyclops about it and Scott is very angry. Magneto tells Charles Xavier the X-Men needs an article of faith from him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_520 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 70px; height: 183px;" } Uncanny X-Men #521 (2010) Uncanny X-Men #522 (2010) Uncanny X-Men #523 (2010) Uncanny X-Men #524 (2010) Uncanny X-Men #525 (2010) Uncanny X-Men #526 (2010) Command Center. Sick Bay. Uncanny X-Men #527 (2010) The Brig. Sick Bay. Atlantean Pillar Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #09 (2010) Wolverine: Origins Wolverine: Origins #042 (2010) Logan asks Cloak to help him. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Wolverine: Weapon X Wolverine: Weapon X #010 (2010) w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Wolverine and Melita sleep. At night, Melita, meets w:c:marvel:Emma Frost (Earth-616) Emma Frost in the halls.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Wolverine:_Weapon_X_Vol_1_10 X-Factor Nation X: X-Factor 01 p0 #01 (2010) X-Factor visits the island. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } X-Force X-Force #019 (2009) Elixir is recovering in the sick bay. Donald Pierce is communicating with Bastion from the X-Brig. Wolverine and Domino force the Cuckoos to find X-23. Instead they locate Wolfsbane.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Force_Vol_3_19 X-Force #020 (2009) Wolverine and Domino continue to threaten the Cuckoos into looking for X-23. After she escapes from one of the Facility location, they are able to pinpoint her.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Force_Vol_3_20 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 100px;" } X-Force #021 (2010) Vanisher teleports in the middle of the battle. The fight goes on. The Cuckoos tell Cyclops of the dead mutants waking up in Genosha (616) Genosha.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Force_Vol_3_21 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 187px; width: 316px;" } X-Force Annual #01 (2010) Deadpool deals with a group of Acolytes attacking Utopia.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Force_Annual_Vol_3_1 X-Force #022 (2010) The various fights continue. Rahne is revealed to be pregnant and it's killing her. Afraid, Hrimhari calls Hela. Selene's inner circle teleports in.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Force_Vol_3_22 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 97px;" } X-Force #023 (2010) X-Force #025 (2010) X-Force #026 (2010) X-Force #027 (2010) X-Men X-Men #01 (2010) X-Men #02 (2010) X-Men: Hellbound X-Men: Hellbound #01 (2010) The Infirmary. The Hangar. X-Men: Hellbound #02 (2010) X-Men Legacy X-Men legacy Annual #01 (2009) The mutants are building Utopia. Emplate attacks Madison Jeffries and Danger. He escapes when the X-Men arrive. Roxy gets captured by Emplate.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Annual_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 370px; width: 392px;" - } X-Men Legacy #228 (2010) Rogue borrows Trance's power to find Bling! The X-Club decides to work on a project to protect the island against Emplate.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Vol_1_228 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 185px; width: 182px;" } X-Men Legacy #229 (2010) Gambit reacts badly to Rogue going on a mission. The X-Club creates the security system against Emplate and tests it. Trance is waking up.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Vol_1_229 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 100px; width: 100px;" } X-Men Legacy #230 (2010) Trance is about to wake up and the security system is ready. When Trance wakes up, Rogue is teleported back on Utopia. Seconds later Emplate's lighthouse crashes on the island and it's kept in a force field by the new security system. In this dimension, Bling! is capable of taking down Emplate but the X-Men have no choice but to send him back in his Nowhere dimension. Later the young mutants react to the attack, Rogue agrees to join the staff and Gambit thinks about his dark side.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Vol_1_230 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 70px; height: 185px;" } X-Men Legacy #231 (2010) The island is under attack. The Cuckoos help Cyclops and Blindfold talk in a mental environment. Cyclops sends Nightcrawler and a team of X-Men to Muir Island, Scotland (616) Muir Island.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Vol_1_231 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 70px; height: 183px;" } X-Men Legacy #234 (2010) X-Men Legacy #235 (2010) X-Men Legacy #236 (2010) X-Men Legacy #237 (2010) X-Men Legacy #238 (2010) X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back #01 (2010) X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back #02 (2010) X-Men: Second Coming X-Men: Second Coming: Prepare #01 X-Men: Second Coming #01 (2010) X-Men: Second Coming #02 (2010) Med Bay. X-Men vs Agents of Atlas X-Men vs Agents of Atlas #01 (2009) The X-Men are building the island's facilities and need Namor's help to stabilize the southend part of it. Cyclops sends Pixie check on Madison Jeffries in Graymalkin. When Pixie checks back, Cyclops realizes something's wrong and the Cuckoos confirm it. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 366px; width: 361px;" - } X-Men vs Agents of Atlas #02 (2010) Namor is told about the incident with the Agents of Atlas. Pr Xavier, in his medi-center bed, feels Bob the Uranian is tempering with Cerebra border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 189px; width: 35px;" } }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:San Francisco 616 Category:Pacific Ocean 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05